prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh Briggs
|weight = 268 lbs (122 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Massachusetts |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Brian Fury Mike Hollow |debut = December 14, 2016 |retired = }} Josh Bruns is an American professional wrestler known by the ring name Josh Briggs. Professional wrestling career Chaotic Wrestling Briggs debuted on December 14 at CW Red Carpet Chaos in a match lost to Brick Mastone. He returned the following year on April 21 in a match lost to Brett Domino. During the July 14th edition of CW Live!, Briggs challenged for the CW New England Championship held by Christian Casanova, winning the match by disqualification but did not succeed in winning the title on that occasion. The next month on August 4 at CW Rhodes Of Gold, Briggs entered a three-way match against Donovan Dijak and the defending New England Champion Christian Casanova, resulting in Dijak becoming the new champion. During September 15, 2017, Briggs entered a CW New England Title Tournament, advancing to the final round where he defeated JT Dunn to win the New England Championship. He successfully retained the title during the remainder of the year, defeating challengers including Christian Casanova, Kongo, Maxwell Jacob Friedman and Ethan Page. On February 2, 2018 at CW Invades Lowell MA!, Briggs retained the title defeating Brian Milonas. He successfully retained the New England title at CW Cold Fury 17: Resurrection, where he defeated Eddie Edwards. On April 13 at CW Cold Fury Fallout, Briggs successfully retained the championship against Rex Lawless. During the April 27 edition of CW, Briggs defeated Bryan Logan to retain his title. The next month on May 17 at CW Thursday Night Chaos, Briggs defeated Bryan's tag team partner Matt Logan to retain the championship. Between June and July, Briggs continued a successful title reign, defeating challengers including Chris Dickinson and Cam Zagami in singles matches as well as the Logan Brothers (Matt and Bryan) in a three-way match. On August 3, Briggs lost the New England Championship to Anthony Greene. Beyond Wrestling On July 30, Briggs debuted at Americanrana - Matinee Show where he defeated Cam Zagami. He returned two months later on September 24 at Far Beyond Wrestling, where he defeated Maxwell Jacob Friedman. On October 29 at Apocalypse Dudes, Briggs won a dark match defeating Brian Milonas. On November 12 at Unprofessional, Briggs entered the 2017 Tournament For Tomorrow advancing in the first round after eliminating Ace Romero. He was later eliminated in the semi finals by Romero on December 10 at Cold Brew. During New Year's Eve at Heavy Lies The Crown Briggs finished out the year with a match lost to Keith Lee. On January 27, 2018 Briggs returned at Spirit Of 76 to continue in the Tournament For Tomorrow, competing in a Scramble Semi Final against Maxwell Jacob Friedman, Brandon Watts, Damien Smith, Jay Freddie and Mike Verna. Eventually Friedman emerged the winner. On April 5, Briggs wrestled and won his first intergender match at Beyond-WWR Lit Up, defeating Davienne. Briggs wrestled his second intergender match on May 26 at Solid Gold losing to Kimber Lee He spent the course of the year in singles matches against notable singles wrestlers including Matt Riddle, David Starr, Jonathan Gresham, Rickey Shane Page, Martin Stone, Big Van Walter and Brody King. Northeast Wrestling Brigg made his debut on September 16 at Destiny, defeating Maxwell Jacob Friedman. Briggs returned three months later on December 1 at Holiday Havoc where he defeated Punishment Martinez. He returned on January 13, 2018 at Over The Top where he lost to Brick Mastone. On June 16 at Wrestle And Ride, Briggs wrestled and lost to former WWE superstar Jack Swagger. On July 7 at Long Live The King, Briggs lost to Brad Hollister in a No. 1 Contendership match for the NEW Heavyweight Championship. MCW Pro Wrestling Briggs appeared on March 24 in MCW Pro Wrestling, defeating Sean Studd. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''M5 (Chokeslam dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker)'' :*''Meet Your Maker'' (Argentine Backbreaker Rack swung into a Ura-Nage) *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Professional Disliker Of People"'' Championships and accomplishments * Alpha-1 Wrestling ''' ** Alpha-1 Gravity Championship ( 1 time) *Chaotic Wrestling' **CW New England Championship (1 time) *'Evolve''' **Evolve Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile * Profile Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers' Laboratory alumni Category:Black Label Pro alumni Category:Synergy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Innovative Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni